justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Break Free
'"Break Free"' von Ariana Grande mit Zedd ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 2015 als kostenlos herunterladbarer Lied, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a woman who is mainly a comic styled superhero character. She has yellow hair and wears red lipstick. Her outfit resembles the flag of America because her dress has white and red stripes and her leggings blue with white stars. Her top is mainly blue with yellow and red situated on the upper left shoulder. She is also wearing what is likely to be a belt that says POW! in a shock bubble. Every time the dancer spins, a large WHOOSH! can be seen near her dress. Background The background starts off with a simple POW! effect. Then, a reflection of the dancer appears behind her in the background, highlighting her facial features even more. The background becomes more and more comical, with comic shades and hues and comic dialogue (such as BOOM!, WIZZ ''', '''BAM!, ZOOM! '''and SNAP!). Everything repeats over and over until the bridge. The screen turns completely purple near the end, before the beginning of the instrumental part, in which everything repeats again. It ends with a white strip saying "The End?", breaking the fourth wall. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves in this routine, are of which are the same: All: 'Standing to the left, hold out your hands near your hips before the line "I only wanna die alive" and "Don't wanna hear you lie tonight." 19.png|All Gold Moves BF GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups Break Free appears in the following mashup: * ''I'm An Albatraoz'' '''(Merry Go Round) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Trivia * For some reason, hell isn't censored. This may be because Ariana Grande is referring to the place (on the highway to hell) and not the curse word or because DLC's are not rated by the ESRB or PEGI. **However, it was censored in Could You Be Loved in the line "So go to hell" which wasn't being used as a cuss word. * The line "No more baby" isn't in the lyrics. * The song is not referred to as a free DLC on the gameplay title, but it's still considered a DLC on Facebook. * This is the fourth song by Ariana Grande in the series, after The Way, Problem and Bang Bang. ** It is also the third song by Ariana Grande in ''Just Dance 2015''. * This is the first'' Ariana Grande song to be a DLC. *This is the fourth free DLC, the first was ''Firework from Just Dance 2, the second being Roar from ''Just Dance 2014'', and the third was The World is Ours, also from Just Dance 2014. **This is the second free DLC that is not by Katy Perry, after The World is Ours in Just Dance 2014. However this one is available everywhere, unlike The World is Ours. * This is the third DLC to be mentioned on a box cover, after Firework and Roar. ** It is, however, the first song to be physically featured on a cover. * This is the sixth routine with a superhero theme, after Cosmic Girl, Never Gonna Give You Up, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), Holding Out for a Hero and Best Song Ever. * The coach's face is highly visible, like the dancer from Birthday. * This is the third song to have a comic-styled routine, after Cosmic Girl and Oh No!. It is followed by Kaboom Pow. * On August 20, 2014, Break Free, along with other artists, was leaked on the Polish'' Just Dance'' Facebook page. * The dancer resembles Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora; her hair color and lips resembles that of Iggy's while her face resembles Rita's. She also greatly resembles Madonna. ** Coincidentally, the former two artists collaborated on Black Widow. * As a DLC, this coach is the first DLC released after Just Dance 2014 that does not come with an avatar. Both I Luh Ya Papi and Papaoutai come with avatars, although Papaoutai's avatar can be accessed in the Dancer Card Shop. Boom Clap, ''Want U Back'' and Let It Go’s sing along also lacked avatars. * Sometimes, an odd glitch occurs. When you start the song, you will have the amount of stars you have earned while playing the previous song. However, the score bar is not affected in any way. * Lavinia won in the Favorite Cosplay category for her cosplay of this song on the second Just Dance ''Awards. *For some reason, on the Wii version of the song, more moves are counted for than on other remote-controller consoles. Such extra counting occurs when the dancer spins and sifts out her right arm. *A move is recycled from ''Summer. *In the track's Just Dance Now files, there is a pictogram that sometimes appears in the Just Dance Now version of the song. Gallery Breakfreedlc.jpg|Break Free Break Free Extract.png Break Free New Dancer.png BreakFreeScreen 176493.jpg Egfafearawfsddzcsd cvd.jpg IMG 1280.JPG|Further Proof of the Glitch breakfree_coach_1.png Break free 176481.gif break free dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms screenlg6.jpg CDXrjE0UsAAJUGX.jpg large.jpg 10426287_630654850403302_5960947426783088564_n.jpg 10410568 10153129239460845 7053033973979602336 n.jpg|Concept Art BreakFreeBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram (Used In JDNOW) breafreedlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover BF Menu.gif|In the Just Dance Unlimited menu breakfre.png|Just Dance 2016 avatar Videos Ariana Grande - Break Free ft. Zedd Just Dance 2015 - Break Free Just Dance Now - Break Free 5* Break Free - Ariana Grande Ft. Zedd - Just Dance Unlimited Break Free - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2017 - Break Free Community Remix en:Break Freees:Break Freetl:Break Free Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Kostenlose Downloadables Kategorie:Leckere DLCs Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Lieder von Ariana Grande Kategorie:Lieder mit Community Remix Kategorie:Ines Vandamme